


The Holiday Curse

by emsmittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Secret Santa, Steo discord, Witch Curses, christmas markets, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Stiles decides to be a good pack-mate and get his Secret Santa, Theo Raeken, a nice gift. It backfires.Or does it?For the Steo Discord December monthly prompt: Secret Santa + Mistletoe + Christmas Markets + Christmas
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 107
Collections: steo discord server monthly prompts





	The Holiday Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot! I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks to the Steo Discord for these prompts!
> 
> Happy Holidays~

***  
Two weeks before Christmas  
***

Stiles smiled into his mulled wine as he slowly walked around the Christmas Market that Beacon Hills has every year during the month of December. His mother used to love taking him here and it’s one of Stiles’ favorite memories of their time together. It was just a tad bigger this year, with a live concert stage, where a group was currently performing German holiday carols. It was late in the evening and Stiles was still tired from the last round of final exams for his college classes.

Humming along to himself, he looked into the stall of the nearest vendor, a wood-worker, selling trinkets. He needed to figure out what to get his pack Secret Santa this year, Theo Raeken. Unfortunately, Stiles wasn’t too sure what to get the chimera. Maybe a portrait of the sister he murdered for power? Nah, too mean, even if the bastard deserves it, Stiles thought. Scott would never let his best friend live it down. Neither would Derek, who has been preaching the term “pack unity” over and over like it would solve all of their problems.

His eyes stopped at a medium-sized, beautifully crafted sculpture, made out what he assumed is rowan wood. Two canine-like figures stood facing each other, almost bowing, on a rock. On closer inspection, one of the figures was a wolf and the other was a coyote. He almost laughed out loud at the irony. It might have been too obvious of a gift, but Stiles’ didn’t care. He had finished his mulled wine and the wind was starting to pick up, reddening his already cold ears. Stiles paid the vendor, a sweet old lady who didn’t speak English, who silently wrapped his purchase herself. 

Later that night, Stiles’ deciding that the clumpy wrap around the gift just simply wouldn’t do. He pulled out an old box beautifully decorated with holly and mistletoe prints from the attic. He placed the still wrapped object in its new home, not noticing when a small opening of the wrapping caused him to touch part of the gift.

***  
One week before Christmas  
***

Theo looked around the room, at the annual pack holiday celebration. They always celebrate on the weekend before Christmas, giving the pack members time to spend the actual holiday with their family, if they so wished. The members of the pack that decided to go to the local college were done with exams, as well. Derek didn’t want to interfere with their education, or that’s what he claimed. Theo still didn’t know what to think of the born werewolf, who returned a year and a half ago with his sister, after the rest of the pack graduated from high school. It was even weirder when Scott turned over on his back and allowed Derek to become the alpha again. 

Theo snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that everyone but him have now opened their presents. Stiles was still holding a cheesy Batman mug from Erica, grinning at the she-wolf that was plastered to his side. Trying not to feel jealous, Theo opened the box that was sitting on his lap.

He unwrapped the paper and when he touched the wood, he gasped and snapped his eyes up to meet Stiles’ eyes, only to see that Stiles was having the exact same reaction. Pulling. A desperate need. They were too far apart, even in this cramped living room of the Hale house. Theo rapidly made his way across the room, trying not to trip on the various bundles of balled up wrapping paper. When he got to his target, Stiles was already standing. When they were an inch apart, everything almost felt right in the world again.

“What the fuck is happening?” Asked Cora, echoing the question that was on everyone’s minds. No one responded to her, not even the two in question, who were both still an inch away from each other’s faces. 

Peter broke his silence from his throne on the stairwell, “It could be a magical item.”

Erica smirked and looked like this occurring was better than any gift the pack could have given her. “Try touching each other. Get really handsy too, boys. Don’t hold back.”

Theo felt the tips of his ears grow hot as he growled out, “Not on his life.”

The human huffed and took the chimera’s hand, almost as a challenge. In that moment, they both felt a sigh of relief in their muscles. “Oh,” they both breathed out in unison. 

Scott chose that moment to start rolling with laughter, unable to keep it under control. He saw his friend’s glare and pretended to wipe away a tear. “I’m sorry Stiles, this is just too funny. When did we end up in a holiday rom-com?”

Sighing at his best friend’s antics’, Stiles looked over to the only person that would really know what to do. “Peter, what do you suggest?”

“I would suggest looking for the source of the thing. Surely that will give you some answers.” Even Peter had amusement in his voice. 

*

That’s the story of how Theo now found himself being pulled around the Christmas Market by a frantic Stiles. The ride to the market itself was awkward at best, both of the boys refused to look at each other, much less talk. Theo spent the time thinking to himself, mostly about Stiles. The human really filled out and outgrew his lanky clumsiness in the past year. This development did nothing to help Theo’s old schoolyard crush he’s had since the first time they locked eyes, all the way back in the fourth grade. Stiles panicked voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

“So where was the old lady’s stall?” Stiles muttered, almost unheard over the roar of the crowd and the musical choir. 

“We’ve been walking in circles,” Theo said, softly chuckling in amusement with a trademark shit-eating grin. “Losing your mind again, Stiles?”

Stiles snarled in response and Theo promptly thought he was spending too much time with werewolves. “She was here.” He started looking wildly around, heart beating faster than it should, desperate to find the lady and with her, their little problem.

Theo realized he was being too mean to the human and softly squeezed the long fingers intertwined with his own, in an attempt to comfort him. “Come on, let’s get some mulled wine as we look.”

“How can you think about mulled wine at a time like this?”

Theo grinned in response. “I’m always thinking about mulled wine. It is the best warm beverage.”

“Besides hot chocolate,” they said at the same time, glaring at each other once they realized.

*

After a long day of work, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, one John Stilinski, was ready to enjoy a hot toddy when he got home and maybe even catch the last half of the game he missed yesterday. What he was not expecting was seeing Stiles and his self-declared mortal enemy sitting together on the couch, holding hands with matching surly looks. 

Sighing, he took off his department jacket and slinged it on the nearest chair, “Alright, boys. What’s the problem?” He put on his best disappointed parent look, joined by resting his thumbs under his belt buckle.

They both started talking loudly at once, slinging insults to each other. John swears he saw his son digging his nails into Theo’s hand in anger. In order to stop the madness and actually understand what the boys were saying, he held his hand up. When neither of them stopped, he shouted, “Hey!” The room finally became silent. 

John pointed a finger at a flustered Stiles. “You. Speak. Calmly.”

Stiles took a deep breath, obviously trying to get his emotions under control. He at least looked somewhat ashamed at his outburst. “Theo and I are stuck together. Peter thinks it’s a curse of some type.” 

His shoulders tensed at the word curse. He glanced over at the pair on the couch, neither of them appeared to be in pain or discomfort. Sighing, John decided he needed something stronger than a hot toddy. “What else does Peter think?”

“That it’s probably a spell associated with rowan wood. He’s bringing over books and scrolls for research tomorrow morning,” Theo said, cutting off Stiles.

He nodded in understanding and turned to leave the boys to it. There was a drink calling his name. “Feel free to stay here, Theo,” he called out after him. He didn’t stop to continue the conversation when he heard Stiles’ yell in disagreement.

*

The first night they slept together was chaos. Theo tried to sleep on the floor, despite Stiles, who was trying to be nice, said he was welcome into the bed. He knew better. Sleeping next to Stiles would just deepen his feelings for the pack’s human. However, after twenty minutes of both of them twisting and turning, Stiles cut the silence.

“I swear to god if you don’t join me in this bed I will castrate you,” Stiles said, staring daggers into Theo’s back.

Theo sighed and figured that Stiles just might in the morning. He climbed into the other side of the bed, being sure to keep as much distance as he could. Grateful that the pulling and tugging sensation stopped, he dipped into a dreamless sleep.

***  
Six days before Christmas  
***

The first morning they woke up together was calm. Theo was the first to wake, not shocked that they were now a tangle of limbs. But when he tried to move himself away, Stiles mumbled in his sleep and held on tightly. The tight hold made Theo realize he wasn’t the only one with morning wood. Trying not to think about the details of Stiles’ cock pressed into his side, he tried to will his own erection down before the human woke up. He failed.

It was Stiles fault, Theo thought. Why did he have to wear that stupid outfit to bed? He almost laughed out loud last night when Stiles put the outfit on before climbing into the bed. Theo did another once over of the slightly snoring human. Apparently all he wore to bed was his old lacrosse jersey and very short biker shorts. He swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly drier, his bed-mate looked tasty, with just a hint of collarbone showing. Trying not to think about how much he wanted to trace the constellations of moles on Stiles’ uncovered thighs with his tongue, he shook Stiles softly, trying to wake up.

“One more minute,” Stiles groaned, voice thick with sleep. His breath ghosted Theo’s neck.

Theo repressed a shudder at the sensation. Praying that Stiles wouldn’t hate him for this, he pushed Stiles off the bed. The curse certainly didn’t like that and caused a tugging feeling in his gut. It wasn’t the only one. 

Stiles got to his feet and glared at the chimera. “What the fuck, dude?”

Thankfully, Theo was saved from Stiles’ wrath as the doorbell rang. Stiles threw his hands up in frustration and made his way down the stairs, Theo following close behind, thankful his erection was now gone.

*

Turns out, it was Peter at the door, with a bundle of books and a v-neck that showed off too much chest hair. He grinned at the two, knowing that they spent at least a minute bickering about who would open the front door. Theo sighed, knowing the hours of research that was just assigned to them.

A few hours later, Theo jumped as Stiles slammed a heavy book shut in frustration. He didn’t blame the human, they had yet to find any answers with their research. At least the couch they were sprawled out on was comfortable. 

“We are going to watch the best Christmas movie ever,” declared Stiles, standing up to clear the coffee table.

Theo closed his own book that had the Hale Vault symbol on it. He even dogeared the page in pettiness. Peter didn’t even stay to help them with the research. The werewolf just claimed he was busy and drove off in his tacky, expensive sports car. “Let me guess… Elf?”

Stiles scoffed and set up the television. “What? No. It’s Christmas Vacation!” He clutched his chest in fake outrage as he flopped back onto the couch, laying his legs over Theo’s again.

“I’ve never seen it,” Theo admitted, watching Stiles long fingers operate the remote as he pulled up Netflix.

“Buckle up, then, dude.”

***  
Five days before Christmas  
***

The next day was cozy, despite the tension in the air between the two young men. They spent the morning researching again, before getting interrupted by the Sheriff, who was using his lunch hour to drop off a freshly cut Christmas tree into the living room.

Soon after, Stiles started winding fairy lights around the branches of the Christmas tree as Theo untangled the ornaments in their boxes. Soft Christmas music carried from the speaker Stiles set up, making Theo sway and smile to himself. When Theo looked up from his task, he found Stiles grinning from ear to ear, holding two Santa hats. 

The chimera rolled his eyes as he put the ornaments down and took one of the hats. He put it on with a flourish and shot Stiles a funny look, with his tongue stuck out. Stiles laughed as he put on his own hat and flopped down next to Theo, going to help with the untangling. Theo wasn’t expecting Stiles to start actually having a conversation with him.

“Christmas was my mom’s favorite holiday. We used to decorate together, but after her death, my dad has been too busy with his job to decorate with me.” Stiles had tears in his eyes but quickly looked away from the chimera, turning to open a new box. 

Theo didn’t know how to respond, but rubbed Stiles’ back in what he hoped was in soft, comforting motions. When Stiles sighed into the touch, Theo smiled fondly, glad that he didn’t pull away from his hand. 

“Hey, can you give me a lift,” asked Stiles, tears gone from his eyes, while pointing to the top of the tree. “I have to put up the star. It is just a bit out of reach for my creepy long arms.”

Theo thought that Stiles’ arms were more beautiful than creepy, but knew better than to voice his opinions. He glanced at the star that Stiles was holding and said, “That’s a beautiful glass star. It’s homemade, isn’t it?”

The human nodded, face dropping for the second time that hour, “My mom made it at a glassblowing class when I was younger. Before she couldn’t…”

Silence stretched between them, even the Christmas music stopping at the end of Stiles’ Spotify playlist. Theo wasn’t sure what to do but he decided, against his best judgement, to hug the human. The angle was somewhat awkward, but to his surprise, Stiles just sank into the hug, holding on to Theo like he was a lifeline. Theo breathed in Stiles’ scent before pulling away.

“Stiles,” the man in question looked at him with moist hazel eyes, “It’s okay to miss family around this time of year. Just focus on the positives. You still have your dad and Scott. Plus you have a new family, the pack.” Stiles didn’t respond and just stared at Theo in confused. Theo felt a blush starting and thought that this was enough bonding for one day. “Here, get on my shoulders and we’ll put on your mom’s star.”

***  
Three days before Christmas  
***

The two men soon developed a routine. In the morning, they would diligently research for a cure, or at least a mention of a binding curse. For lunch, one of them cooked. Theo liked this part of the day, because that meant he could surprise Stiles and show off his cooking skills. In the afternoon, they wasted time relaxing, either playing video games or doing cute holiday activities. Slowly, but surely, they created a sense of friendship. Of course, they still bickered at each other, but the tone behind the insults started to sound fond. 

This afternoon, as they were waiting for Super Smash Bros to load, Theo looked outside, taking in the sunny southern California skies and said “I wish we had white Christmas’ here. It’s so beautiful.”

“You know, climate change and all,” Stiles said from where he was leaning onto Theo’s side, not looking away from the television screen.

***  
Two days before Christmas  
***

Today, it was raining and gloomy, neither of the young men wanted to spend their morning researching. It was going on eleven in the morning and they were still in bed, cuddling and talking about nothing.

“Did you have any holiday traditions when you were younger?”

Theo smiled fondly. There was one he liked. Only one. “We baked homemade gingerbread cookies. Then we had a decorating contest. Tara always won.” 

“Well, then we have to do it,” Stiles declared as he sat up in the bed, dislodging Theo in the process. The human stood up and dragging Theo along with him. “We already have all of the ingredients,” Stiles explained as the pair made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Theo sighed to himself, already missing the warm bed. Stiles is lucky Theo cares about him, he’s killed people for less. 

Stiles saw Theo’s grumpy face as he started pulling out cooking supplies and laughed. “Come on, grumpy, get with the holiday spirit. We have to make these!”

“Why,” Theo asked as he was forced to follow Stiles around the kitchen due to the curse. Not that he was complaining about being close to the object of his affection, but he would rather Stiles close to him out of his own will.

“Well, we’ve been doing all of my traditions, so this is only fair,” said Stiles, who pulled out a cookbook and promptly finding the gingerbread recipe, as if he knew where it was by heart.  
Theo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “We have?”

Stiles nodded as he was double-checking the ingredient lists. “Yeah, dude. Decorating the tree and watching Christmas Vacation. And we made alcoholic eggnog from scratch last night, remember?”

Theo does remember, they even added the grounds of specific wolfsbane species, one that's guaranteed to get werewolves and chimeras drunk. He felt warmth in his chest, happy that he was able to have moments like those with Stiles. At least it’s something he could look back on fondly, when the curse eventually breaks and they go back to hating each other. Shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts, Theo moved forward to help Stiles with the recipe.

***  
One day before Christmas  
***

After six days of being stuck together, both of the young men were starting to get worried. They even contacted Peter again, who said he was still checking it out on his end. Seeing as they were distraught, they didn’t notice as a sprig of mistletoe popped up between the living room and the kitchen on this morning.

In the end, a few hours later, it was Theo that saw the new addition to the decoration. It happened as the pair moved into the kitchen for lunch, tired and annoyed from a morning of research. He stopped in his tracks when noticed it, thus making Stiles crash into his back.

“Hey! What’s the deal, Raeken,” Stiles asked, still frustrated from another morning of researching and no answers.

Theo pointed up to the plant that was placed over them, “Did you put this up?”

Stiles scoffed and crossed his arms in a defensive manner, “Of course not. Born werewolves are allergic to it. I wouldn’t be that dumb.”

The chimera rolled his eyes and tried to continue walking. He found himself stuck in place, between the door frames and against Stiles. “Uh… I can’t move.”

Stiles raised one eyebrow, obviously not believing him and tried to move away. When he couldn’t, his face flashed with surprise. Theo thought it was cute. Stiles heart started beating faster. “Did you know that mistletoe is parasitic? Well, it's technically hemiparasitic. It’s not native to America. In fact, it was introduced right here in California in the early 1900’s.”

“Stile-”

“Before the whole kissing tradition happened, the mistletoe berries were actually symbolism for semen, because they are, well, white. Speaking of-”

“Stiles!”

The human snapped his lips shut, stopping his rambling and stared down at the shorter man.

Theo knew about the tradition of the mistletoe. After all, who hasn’t? His eyes flicked down to Stiles’ lips. He has wanted to do this for so long. But not like this. Stiles nervously licked his bottom lip. Fuck it, Theo thought, as he leaned up and locked their lips together.

He sighed into the kiss, feeling at home. Stiles smelled like he always did, like old books, the ocean, and a slight medical scent from his ADHD medicine. They both felt the weight of the mistletoe disappear and with it, the binding curse, but neither of them stopped the kiss.

“Wow,” Stiles murmured against his lips before diving into them again.

***  
Christmas Day  
***

Soft snow fell slowly onto the ground around the front yard of the Stilinski household. It looked surreal to the contrast of the light pink and purple sky of the sunrise. Theo was standing in front of the bay window in the kitchen, barefoot and clad in Stiles’ old flannel sweatpants. Soft morning light filtered into the room.

Stiles came up behind Theo and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s hips. “Looks like you got what you wished for,” Stiles whispers into Theo’s ear.

They stayed connected as the sun rose higher into the sky before Stiles broke the comfortable silence again. “My dad is going to be up soon to unwrap presents. You’re welcomed to stay. I might have some for you.” He grinned next to Theo’s ear, tickling him.

Theo spoke for the first time that morning, voice slightly cracking, “When did you have time to get me presents? We’ve been connected for a whole week.”

Stiles pushed his hips forward, against Theo’s ass and whispered seductively into Theo’s ear, “Why don’t you join me upstairs and find out?” 

Theo grinned to himself and thought that this was shaping up to be the best Christmas he’s had to date. And, for once in his life, he was excited for many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
